The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method, and a program.
In order to increase a sense of reality of content such as a movie or a video game, a technique to give users a haptic output such as vibrations according to moving images or sounds has been commonly used in recent years. Accordingly, products related to such a technique have been becoming commercially available.
For example, JP 2009-72600A discloses a technique related to an apparatus that monitors audio signals, video signals, data signals, and the like outputted from software, and when these signals satisfy predetermined conditions, outputs sensory control signals to a vibration sensory actuator, for example.